Les Chambres des Souvenirs
by Sanashiya
Summary: Le palais mental d'Hannibal est grand. Le couloir de ses souvenirs presque infini. Il y descend parfois, de temps en temps, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, il a de la compagnie. [Ecrit pour le challenge d'octobre du Collectif NONAME!]


Salut tout le monde !

Voici ma petite participation pour le challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME, "tu seras ma perte"! Ce truc est un peu bizarre... mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

(Spoilers des trois saisons de la série!)

Sinon, la question a été posée : **"qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez vos lecteurs ?"** Ouuh, j'adore tout, même quand vous ne m'aimez pas ou que vous me donnez des coups de pied au cul (j'adore vos coups de pied au cul!) mais surtout, j'adore quand je peux communiquer avec vous, quand vous m'envoyez une review, et que je réponds, et que vous répondez derrière, et que je réréponds, et que finalement nos réponses font cinq pages sur word parce qu'on a tellement de points en commun et tellement de choses à dire. J'ai trouvé des amis extraordinaires en répondant à des reviews et c'est ce que j'adore le plus sur le site, parler et échanger avec vous ! Alors merci d'être là et coeur sur vous !

Et maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _All the palace chambers are not lovely, light and bright.  
In the vaults of our hearts and brains, danger waits. _**  
**_There are holes in the floor of the mind._**

 ** _(Hannibal, 2x13, "Mizumono")_**

.oOo.

Le livre posé sur la poitrine, les mains sur la tranche de cuir, Hannibal regardait le plafond.

Pas le plafond de sa cellule, blanc et vide, sans même une seule petite tache pour capter l'attention, mais le plafond de la chapelle Palatine, avec ses arches aux influences byzantines et son Christ en gloire sur le dôme. Un enfant de chœur à la voix pure chantait, et des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hannibal.

La chaise à côté de la sienne fut tirée, raclant le dallage immaculé, et Hannibal put sentir son odeur alors qu'Il s'asseyait, la senteur de sa peau, les notes de son shampoing, la fragrance de sa maison imprégnée sur ses vêtements. Une odeur qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas trouvée agréable sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui se transformait en parfum envoûtant sur lui.

Il ne disait rien. Il ne disait pas souvent grand-chose, Il se contentait de prendre la chaise d'à côté, et d'écouter en silence ce qu'il y avait à écouter, de voir ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il ne regardait pas les larmes sur les joues d'Hannibal, et celui-ci ne faisait rien pour les lui cacher.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, au bout d'une minute ou d'un siècle de silence, Il murmura quelque chose.

\- Est-ce qu'on aurait pu avoir un autre avenir ?

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'enfant de chœur, et Hannibal eut un sourire qui n'atteignit pas son destinataire.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

\- Oh, si. Je ne reviendrai plus.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, répéta Hannibal.

Sans prévenir, la neige se mit à tomber du plafond de la chapelle, et Hannibal la regarda s'amonceler sur ses genoux, sur ses épaules, sur ses cheveux. Le froid était mordant, et la lumière douce qui éclairait l'enfant de chœur avait laissé place à deux phares éclatants braqués sur un double de lui-même, agenouillé dans la neige, les mains au dessus de la tête, pour un public absent, à part leurs propres alter egos, silencieux et immobiles.

\- Tu n'étais pas parti. Tu ne pars jamais. Pourquoi tu ne pars jamais, Hannibal ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir sans toi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas venir avec toi.

\- Il n'est pas encore trop tard.

Le silence avait un parfum d'incrédulité, et Hannibal se leva, se détournant de leurs doubles, avec un petit geste de la tête pour l'inciter à le suivre. Le couloir de ses souvenirs était tapissé de velours côtelé bordeaux, de moquette couleur sang qui étouffait leurs pas, et semblait s'étendre à l'infini, mais Hannibal savait exactement sur quoi donnait chaque porte. Il en ouvrit une, et le laissa pénétrer dans la pièce avant lui.

Le corps de Garret Jacob Hobbs, adossé aux placards, percé de dix balles, semblait les fixer, conscient de leur présence. À côté de lui, leurs doubles s'affairaient à stopper le sang qui coulait du cou d'Abigail, et en voyant son visage tâché de sang, presque enfantin derrière ses lunettes rondes, et ses yeux écarquillés, affolés, Hannibal ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air ému.

\- Ton début, murmura Hannibal.

\- Le début de ma fin, répondit-il.

\- Viens.

Ils ressortirent dans le couloir et marchèrent en silence, passant certaines portes sans même les regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal s'arrête finalement devant l'une d'entre elles, qu'il ouvrit en silence. La pièce était une reconstitution du bureau du docteur, ses grands rideaux rouges et gris, ses murs sombres, ses fauteuils de cuir noir, occupés par leurs alter egos.

 _\- J'ai aimé tuer Hobbs_ , murmura une voix désincarnée depuis le fauteuil.

\- Pourquoi ce souvenir ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question, dit simplement Hannibal. Suis-moi.

La porte suivante donnait sur un couloir d'hôpital presque désert, aux murs pâles et au linoléum tâché, et un petit rire résonna dans le dos d'Hannibal.

\- Tu n'étais même pas là.

Aux pieds de Son double, le corps ensanglanté d'Eldon Stammets le suppliait de comprendre, et Hannibal le regarda avec intérêt braquer son pistolet sur lui avec une énergie renouvelée.

\- C'est vrai, admit Hannibal, ce souvenir ne m'appartient pas, mais tu me l'as raconté, et je l'ai trouvé si beau que je l'ai créé pour moi.

\- Les murs étaient verts. Pas bleus, lâcha-t-Il simplement.

Les murs changèrent aussitôt de couleur, s'ajustant à la suggestion, et Hannibal se détourna, l'incitant à le suivre avec un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu. Ils entrèrent dans une longue pièce au plafond bas.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Tu n'étais pas dans ce souvenir. Pas physiquement, du moins, corrigea Hannibal.

Il regarda d'un air détaché son double ensanglanté se tortiller sur le seau bancal, corde autour du cou, poignets ouverts dans le sens de la longueur, le sang coulant dans les canaux de marbre vert.

\- Tu as l'air... fier.

\- Je le suis, répondit Hannibal en souriant tendrement.

\- J'ai voulu te faire assassiner. Tu as manqué de mourir. Et tu souris.

\- Bien sûr. Tu as fait un pas de plus vers ta nature, ce jour-là. C'était un beau moment. Je regrette simplement que tu aies choisi de le faire via une tierce personne, mais je dois admettre que ce n'était pas simple pour toi de me tuer depuis ta cellule.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait libérer ?

\- En partie.

Sans qu'un souffle d'air ne soit déplacé, le corps immatériel de Jack les traversa pour se précipiter au secours du double d'Hannibal, le soulevant sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec la corde.

\- Amusant...

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Hannibal, curieux.

\- Jack, qui te sauve la vie sans savoir qu'il ne rêverait plus tard que de te tuer. Et moi, qui ai tenté de te tuer alors qu'au fond de moi, j'aurais préféré te garder en vie. L'ironie.

Hannibal se tourna vers lui, touché, mais le regard ne lui fut pas rendu ; Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur le spectacle qu'offraient Jack et l'autre Hannibal.

\- Chacune de tes tentatives de meurtres est une déclaration d'amour, nota Hannibal.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et à regret, sortit de la salle de marbre vert pour se diriger vers la suivante, constituée de la salle à manger d'Hannibal, dont le corps mutilé de Randall Tier occupait la plus grande partie de la table.

\- Tu ne fais pas dans l'ordre chronologique ? demanda sa voix, curieuse. Et le jour où je suis allé te voir chez toi après être sorti de prison, et que je t'ai braqué un pistolet sur la tête ? Tu ne comptes pas revisiter ce souvenir ?

\- C'était par désir de vengeance plus que par envie de meurtre, fit remarquer Hannibal. Et tu ne l'as pas fait. Randall Tier était différent.

Au dessus de la table à manger, leurs doubles s'échangeaient un regard, leurs lèvres bougeant autour de mots sans son.

\- Il m'avait attaqué. C'était de la légitime défense.

Hannibal eut un sourire.

\- Au moins autant qu'Abigail lorsqu'elle a éventré Nicholas Boyle. Par ailleurs, ça ne change rien. Légitime défense ou non, tu as aimé le tuer.

\- ...C'est vrai.

Satisfait de son aveu, Hannibal l'emmena dans une autre pièce. Le froid le saisit dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte, ainsi que l'odeur forte des porcs et du foin. Le double d'Hannibal se tenait au dessus de la fosse, enveloppé dans sa camisole de force, regardant d'un air tranquille le couteau qui s'apprêtait peut-être à lui trancher la gorge. Il n'y avait pas de Mason, ni de Carlo - ils n'avaient pas d'importance dans les souvenirs d'Hannibal. Ils ne comptaient pas.

Lui, Il comptait. Il était le seul.

\- J'étais impressionné par ton calme, admit-Il en regardant le corps d'Hannibal se balancer doucement au bout de sa corde. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de t'échapper, j'aurais pu te trancher la gorge, et j'en avais tellement envie, Hannibal. Tellement envie.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai lu dans ton regard. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça que tu voulais me tuer.

Ils observèrent Son double retourner brusquement le corps d'Hannibal pour couper les liens qui le retenaient, et Il poussa un soupir.

\- Ce n'était pas tant la façon de te tuer. C'était par instinct plus qu'autre chose. Là, en cet instant, je ne voulais pas te voir mort... Je voulais te voir en vie.

\- C'était encore nous. Nous deux, contre le reste du monde, malgré le ressentiment, malgré les difficultés.

La pièce s'effaça sans qu'ils ne bougent, et l'instant d'après, ils se trouvaient à Wolf Trap, à l'intérieur de la maison, trois paires d'yeux posés sur le double d'Hannibal qui brisait le cou de Mason.

\- Là aussi, c'était nous, murmura Hannibal. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça avec un public. Un _public_ , pas un témoin. Un public que je désirais. Tu me voyais. Tu avais presque un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'étais fasciné. Et révolté. Mais surtout fasciné. Rapide, sans hésitation... un vrai professionnel. Je t'ai _vu_ , réellement _vu_ , pour la première fois, et c'était à part égales terrifiant et fascinant.

En silence, ils observèrent le double essuyer ses mains ensanglantées sur la chemise de Mason, et Hannibal lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Viens, dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la pièce ensemble, retrouvèrent le couloir de sang, et entrèrent dans une autre salle.

Derrière son bureau, le feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, et les feuilles des dossiers de ses patients y mouraient les unes après les autres, et même les années qui avaient passé ne parvenait pas à empêcher la serrement de cœur qu'Hannibal ressentit à les voir si proches, et pourtant si distants.

\- Pourquoi ce jour-là ?

\- C'est là que l'illusion s'est brisée, dit Hannibal d'une voix douce. Le " _nous_ " s'est fissuré. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris que pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas d'autre avenir. J'en attendais trop de toi. Tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Je voulais que tu t'enfuies. Tu n'étais pas censé rester.

\- Nous étions censés partir ensemble.

\- Si Jack n'était pas arrivé trop tôt... tout aurait peut-être basculé.

\- Peut-être, répondit Hannibal, peu convaincu. Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu n'étais pas prêt.

\- Je ne le serai plus jamais.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais. J'ai confiance en toi.

Hannibal referma le battant en poussant un soupir - ces portes, c'était celles qu'il aimait le moins. Alors que toutes les autres étaient d'un bois de chêne normal, l'une d'entre elles était peinte en noir, un noir si sombre qu'il semblait fait de néant, et Hannibal passa devant sans même s'arrêter.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, là-dedans ? demanda Sa voix dans son dos.

\- Le jour où mon monde s'est brisé.

Derrière lui, Il resta silencieux, et Hannibal lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas voir le sang qui coulait sur le sol de sa cuisine, il ne voulait pas voir la gorge ouverte d'Abigail, et surtout, il ne voulait pas voir le couteau recourbé s'enfoncer dans Son ventre comme si c'était du beurre, les larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues, Son expression suppliante. La trahison. La douleur. Hannibal avait quitté le champ de bataille victorieux, et jamais, jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression d'avoir subi une défaite.

Le souvenir était encore une plaie béante dans son cœur, une plaie qui avait du mal à cicatriser, même avec les années. Il étouffa un soupir et ouvrit une autre porte.

La pièce suivante les trouva tranquillement assis devant _La Primavera_ , discutant comme deux vieux amis.

\- Huit mois...

\- Une éternité, approuva Hannibal. Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, après mon départ ? Une fois sorti de l'hôpital ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de demander ? Tu as ressenti la même chose.

\- On dînait ensemble presque tous les soirs. On parlait de meurtres et de tasses de thé pendant nos sessions. Nos esprits étaient connectés même quand nos corps étaient en deux endroits différents. Tout a stoppé du jour au lendemain. Je pensais que je serais heureux en Italie, sans me rendre compte que j'avais laissé une partie trop importante de moi-même aux États-Unis, dans ma cuisine ensanglantée.

\- Je me croyais libéré de ton influence. Tu avais disparu. Et pourtant, mon obsession n'a jamais été plus violente. Tous mes gestes me ramenaient à toi. Toutes mes pensées. Tu étais gravé dans mon âme.

\- Et pourtant...

Entre une balle dans une épaule et des cris de douleur muets, le couteau fut subtilisé de la poche du costume bleu marine.

\- Je savais que tu essaierais de me tuer. J'espérais que tu ne le ferais pas. Tu l'aurais fait ? Si Chiyoh n'avait pas été là ?

\- Tout comme tu m'aurais découpé le crâne à la scie si Mason n'était pas arrivé.

\- Je l'aurais fait, admit Hannibal. Et je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. Comme tu l'as si bien dit devant la _Primavera_ , nous sommes tous les deux incapables de survivre à la séparation.

\- Et incapables de survivre à l'autre.

\- Pas forcément, dit Hannibal d'une voix douce en retournant dans le couloir. Il faut juste trouver comment.

Il s'approcha d'une autre porte qui semblait faite de néant, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta devant, et sentit Son regard curieux sur ses mains lorsqu'il fit tourner la poignée.

Dans la pièce principale de la maison de Wolf Trap, il vit entrer son double par la porte et s'installer sur le fauteuil en jetant un rapide regard à l'équation qu'il devait résoudre s'il voulait remonter le temps.

\- _Tu ne me manqueras pas. Je ne te trouverai pas. Je ne te chercherai pas. Je ne veux pas savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais. Je ne veux plus penser à toi._

Malgré les années écoulées, Hannibal eut à nouveau l'impression qu'une lame acérée lui traversait le cœur, comme ça avait été le cas ce jour-là. Tout comme l'autre porte noire, ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il aimait revisiter. Derrière lui, Sa voix s'éleva :

\- Je voulais que t'en ailles. Tu étais censé partir. À nouveau.

\- Tu savais bien qu'en me disant ça, je préférerais me rendre à la police pour que tu saches où me trouver, répondit Hannibal. Rien n'était plus horrible que l'idée de te voir m'oublier.

\- J'ai été ta perte.

\- Et je serai la tienne, promit Hannibal tendrement. Dès le moment où j'ai décidé de me rendre, tu étais condamné à revenir me voir. On pourra repartir de zéro, tous les deux. Tu auras une nouvelle chance de nous guider vers un autre avenir. Et cette fois, je sais que tu seras prêt.

Ils échangèrent un regard, pour la première fois depuis qu'Il avait tiré la chaise dans la chapelle - puis une porte claqua, très loin d'eux, et lorsqu'Hannibal cligna des yeux, il les rouvrit sur le plafond blanc dénué de taches.

\- Visiteur, annonça une voix féminine peu amène.

\- Merci, Denise.

Hannibal se leva, et lissa les plis de sa combinaison de prisonnier comme s'il s'agissait d'un costume sorti de chez le tailleur. Une considération physique qui au final, n'avait que peu d'importance, étant donné la situation, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il ne ferait pas tous les efforts possibles pour être présentable face à son visiteur, qu'il retrouvait juste après l'avoir quitté.

\- Hello, Dr. Lecter.

\- Hello, Will.


End file.
